The present invention relates to a reflective propeller cover. Devices which are designed to cover propellers are known, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,428 to Selah and U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,183 to Montgomery. However, neither of these patents teaches the concept of covering solely the propeller with a cover which has a reflective surface for the purposes set forth herein.